In the packaging of liquids, metal and plastic cans are employed which bear external printing. The printing identifies the source of the packaged substances and exhibits other information such as weight and analysis of the contents. This printing has heretofore been directly applied to the cans, which fact greatly limits the flexibility of the user's inventory. For example, if a packager or canner of soda orders a large number of pre-printed cans and desires to switch to a different liquid soda to be placed therein, the pre-printed cans become useless.
In any event, it is recognized that it would be a matter of great convenience, if it were to be possible for canners to be able to stock unprinted cans and to be able to apply labels thereto subsequently and selectively as it becomes determined specifically what materials are to be canned therein.
Many labels are available for the delayed labelling of metal and plastic cans. Paper labels have been known for years. However, direct printing has now established standards which canners are reluctant to give up. Direct printing is glossy, the colors and data exhibited are more easily perceived, the printing is generally more scuff resistant and so forth.
There are also specific problems which have been developed which derive from the specific shapes of cans which have been developed. That is, modern day cans taper inwardly at the upper and lower extremities thereof and a label must either avoid extending to these extremities or must conform closely to the shapes thereof.
Many plastic or copolymer labels have been developed for various purposes. These include the labels disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,955,020; 3,979,000; 4,038,446; 4,120,225; 4,172,152; 4,253,892; 4,281,769; and Re. 30,805. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,020 J. Cavanagh discloses a glass container wrapped in a plastic laminate which is held to the glass by an adhesive. The laminate protects the user against the shattering of the glass. The laminate is not intended to cup around tapered portions of the associated bottle inasmuch as this is accomplished by spraying onto these tapered portions a plastic material which thereby conforms to the tapered shape. Alternatively, covering structures are described which have been preformed and are shrunk fit onto the associated bottle.
J. Karabedian discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,000 a glass container which is provided externally thereof with a heat shrunk cellular thermoplastic member circumferentially and snugly engaging the sidewall portion thereof. The thermoplastic member which is heat shrunk onto the glass container is a layer of polystyrene into which is incorporated a copolymer of ethylene and alkyl ester or the like. The intention is to provide improved gas retention characteristics. Over the first layer is provided a non-cellular polymeric material preponderantly of ethylene moieties having other substances incorporated into the same. The non-cellular layer is disposed between the container and the cellular layer.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,446, R. Rhoads discloses a container provided with a heat shrunk cellular thermoplastic member engaging a sidewall portion of the container. The thermoplastic member is a laminate of a closed cellular polymeric layer in which the polymer is of predominantly olefin moieties with a non-cellular polymeric layer thereon of predominantly olefin moieties.
E. Bailey discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,225 a glass bottle with a covering of an organic polymeric material such as foamed polystyrene or the like.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,152, R. Carlisle discloses a container structure for carbonated beverages with a multiple wall structure having an inner wall and an outer wall. The inner wall is formed of a material through which a gas might be able to migrate. The outer wall is formed of a material which is impervious to the gas. The walls are formed of thin heat sealable sheet material to provide a flexible thermally insulated carbonated beverage container.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,892, J. D'Angelo et al discloses a bag defined between layers of polypropylene microfoam material with protective outer kraft paper layers. The kraft paper is burned away during heat sealing of a polyethylene coating on the inner surfaces of the kraft paper.
R. Ignell discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,769 a container with dished end portions. A tubular member is included which is formed of a laminate including a layer of polypropylene, polyvinyl chloride and a polyester.
R. Rhoads discloses in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 30,805 a heat shrunk cellular thermoplastic member in which olefin moieties predominate.
None of the above-noted labels or other known labels would be useful for the labelling of cans as contemplated in accordance with the invention. The reasons for this unacceptability are of wide variety. Known labels would distort during the process of applying the same to cans of the afore-described shape such as by, for example, heat shrinking. The printing thereon would be abused by handling during label application. Such labels, moreover, would not be able to conform readily and intimately to the can shapes especially at the tapered extremities. Printing on the labels would be difficult due to stretching.
In fact, there are many more reasons why previously available labels would not be satisfactory for the uses contemplated in accordance with the invention and these reasons have led to the development of the novel label discussed hereinafter.